


Verdad o lealtad

by vindoletta



Category: Lovestruck - Fandom, Starship Promise (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Hostage Situation, Mild Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindoletta/pseuds/vindoletta
Summary: Zhora descubre quién fue uno de los primeros sujetos de los experimentos que más tarde conformarían el proyecto N.O.V.A.
Relationships: Zhora Leonis/Rhea Everleigh
Collections: femslashficlets: queer women's literature quotes challenge





	Verdad o lealtad

**Author's Note:**

> "You have come to do an autopsy and at the first excision found a beating heart", by R. Erica Doyle, Proxy.
> 
> Algo que escribí mucho antes de que se publicase la ruta de Zhora, cuando SP aún tenía sólo unos 6 personajes femeninos con nombre.

¿Cómo podía haber acabado todo así?

-Vete - la voz de Rhea escupió la palabra, una bofetada verbal que dejó a Zhora petrificada por unos instantes, antes de que la ira la invadiera. Rhea ni siquiera la quería escuchar, ¿para qué se habría molestado en contarle nada? Zhora sintió un deseo irrefrenable de devolverle el desprecio con el que la miraba.

-Si no quieres saber por qué eres la única que tiene que someterse a pruebas médicas con Xendalia después de todos estos años, o por qué tus reflejos y fuerza son mucho mayores de lo habitual para un humano, puedes olvidar lo que ha pasado aquí y yo haré lo mismo. No me gustaría que te matasen sólo para devolverte a la vida por segunda vez -replicó con brusquedad.

Rhea dio un respingo.

-Tyberius nunca permitiría algo así. Seguro que esas discrepancias en mi historial tienen una explicación mucho más creíble -la voz de Rhea sonaba segura, y el enfado dio paso a la compasión. _Nada de lo que le diga la convencerá._

Zhora dejó caer los hombros, dejando que el pelo le ocultase la mitad del rostro. Cansada bajo el peso de todos los secretos que había descubierto. La traficante sacó el portadatos que había guardado en el bolsillo previamente y se lo ofreció.

-Aquí está todo lo que descubrí… No conseguí acceder a toda la investigación de Xendalia, pero hay suficientes pruebas incriminatorias. No confíes en alguien del Imperio, y mucho menos en Tyberius. Quién sabe lo lejos que están dispuestos a llegar para que no se descubra el proyecto N.O.V.A. Ya hay dos ayudantes de laboratorio que han desaparecido…

-Polaris. Váyase.

La teniente se cruzó de brazos. Sus ojos grises la observaban con frialdad, como la primera vez que Zhora había sido embarcada forzosamente en la nave para diseñar armas para Xendalia y Tyberius o, si se negaba, ser ejecutada por un pelotón imperial. Como si todos los momentos que habían compartido desde entonces no hubiesen significado nada.

Zhora posó el portadatos en la mesa de trabajo en la que minutos antes había desnudado a Rhea, había acariciado su cuerpo, había acallado sus gemidos con besos.

Si así era como acababa todo, mejor zanjarlo de una vez por todas.

-De acuerdo. Espero que cuando se lo explique al comodoro tenga entonces una excusa creíble que explique por qué usted sabe que es una muerta viviente y que Xendalia la resucitó con sus experimentos. Nos vemos mañana, teniente. -La voz de la traficante había recobrado en parte el tono burlón y despreocupado que la caracterizaba-. Si me llevan al calabozo, espero que venga a verme. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de jugar con esposas con alguien que vistiera de uniforme.

Zhora se marchó a paso vivo sin mirar atrás.


End file.
